My Only Family
This is the twelfth episode of Survivor: Congo Challenges Reward Challenge: Connecting With Loved Ones The castaways and their loved ones are hooked together and attached to the end of a rope. The castaways and their loved ones have to untangle certain areas of the rope in order to progress through. The first pair to reach the end of the rope would win Reward. Reward: Survivor barbecue with their loved ones back at camp Winner: Emily (Adam, Trish, Neil and Yana) Immunity Challenge: Paddle Out Each person will balance an oversized paddle on a stand. They will each roll a ball down the paddle and attempt to land it in a hole. The first person to get one ball in each of the six holes wins Immunity. Winner: Adam Story Night 29 KALA The tribe comes back from TC, after they made an unanimous decision to vote out the Teen Miss Hope. Adam confesses he feels bad for Hope, but that he thinks it was the best for her as well, since the game was messing with her head. After that we see Finn and Sidney on a private place as Finn hugs Sidney and thanks her. in a confessional, he seems relieved that even after Hope's speech, he got to stay in the game and he promises he won't waste his chance. Sidney tries to comfort him ad confesses she is happy her plan worked and Finn stayed, since she considers him her closest friend and ally, even if they seem to be on separate sides of the game. Yana arrives at joins the little celebration. Yana talks about how the war is not over yet, they still need Sidney to vote out bigger threats like Emily and Adam. Sidney says she will help as she can, but in a confessional she explains she doesn't trust Yana and for her, she will be the next one to go. Yana has a confessional saying she will go on a immunity run if needed, but she won't go home. Day 30 KALA It's day 30 and Sidney meets with Finn in private to make a deal with him. She shows him her idol and tells that they will play it together in order to make a move. Finn in excited and confesses he likes and trusts Sidney a lot. Sidney also say she doesn't trust Yana, but Finn in fine with that, confessing he needs to move on from Yana anyway. Trish comes back with treemail and the castaways discover they will be getting love from home. Trish is excited and cries in her confessional, saying it's all she needed. Adam also cries, saying he needs some family love, since he is so connected with his family. At the challenge we discover each castaways loved one. First off, we have Adam's mother, Faye arriving at the area. Adam has a confessional saying how much his mother always cared about him and teached him how to be a good person, with values and everything else. Next up, we have Sidney's brother arriving at the beach, Carl, they have a very easy going relationship and like to have fun of each other. Then, it's time for Finn's friend, Mikayla, they are BFF's and Finn has a confessional talking about how he missed his friend, since they see each other everyday. Then we have Leann's daughter, Tiana, who looks a lot like her and seems to be just as closed-face as her mother. In fifth, we have Neil's fellow co-worker, Tom, who also seems quirky, but seems to like Neil a lot. Neil has a confessional saying that Tom coming was very good for him, good to cheer him up and to make him remember how beautiful Congo was. We then see Yana's dad, Kiyo, who seems to love his daughter a lot and for the first time we see Yana sharing some love as she hugs her father and cries in his arms, confession she is a daddy's girl and that he is the person she loves the most, since he raised her alone after her mum died. We are then shown Emily's cousin, Grant, who is as pretty as her and seems to be very well-fit for Survivor as she hugs and carries the girl around. Finally, we welcome Trish's husband, Wayne, who kisses and hugs Trish a lot. Trish cries and asks how their children are doing and everything else. Trish cries in her confessional, but she is happy to see her husband. it's time for the actual challenge. The castaways are paired with their loves ones and ready to start maneuvering themselves. Right from the start, Emily and Grant take a good lead, since they both are fit and run through the course. Neil and Tom look totally lost and totally in dead last. We see Wayne helping Trish in the challenge as they make steady work. Competing with Emily and Grant, we have Sidney and Carl, who joke about each other's performance, but make a good job. We see Adam having fun with his mother, Faye, who seems to be having trouble in the challenge. We also see Finn and Mikayla laughing at their ineptitude at the challenge and Leann and Tiana quietly working together. Yana tries to push her father so she can win the challenge, but her father seems to be having trouble. In the end, Emily and Grant win the challenge and have to pick 4 people to join them. Emily picks Adam and Faye, Trish and Wayne, Neil and Tom and surprisingly she chooses Yana and Kiyo to join the group, since she thinks Yana needs some love from home. The castaways plus Faye, Wayne, Tom, Grant and Kiyo return to camp, the five chosen for the reward go the barbecue directly, as they start hugging each other and everything else. Emily says she is happy her cousin is here and she feels like she made the right choices. Yana is shocked she was picked, but says she is happy to spend some time with her dad. Adam presents Emily to his mother and jokes about marrying her. Faye has a fun talk with Emily, who confesses Adam remembers Faye a lot personality-wise. We see Trish telling the story of the game so far to Wayne, Grant, Tom and Neil. Meanwhile, Yana and Kiyo are excluded, alone, eating, Kiyo asks his daughter what is happening and Yana explains her situation in the game. Kiyo motivates his daughter, who cries and says she is doing her best. Meanwhile, Finn, Leann and sidney are alone in the main camp. Leann complains about Emily's choices, but says it wasn't unexpected. Sidney starts to think she is more on the outs of the alliance than she initially thought. Leann says to Sidney and Finn they are the middle players and suggests they could make a deal or something. Sidney likes the idea and confesses she made deals with both of them separately and now they are together, which could be great. Finn also likes the idea, and says he is happy the game could be finally getting back together for him. Back at the reward, Adam is worried about the three who were left behind and tells that to Emily. Emily knows about that, but says that at least Yana is not there to do any crazy plan, and hopes she will be able to make things out with the three not picked later, or otherwise it might come back to bite her in the ass. Day 32 The castaways are ready to another immunity challenge. They all start out with their first balls, Emily and Yana are the quickest to place their balls on their first holes as the others are seen trying to adapt to the challenge. Soon enough, Adam learns the trick and places his first ball and so does Leann, Finn, Trish and Sidney, leaving Neil behind in the challenge. Yana once again is quick at placing her second ball as we see Trish losing two of her balls once, having to start again. Adam and Sidney also place their second balls. Quickly the battle it's between Adam, Yana and Emily, who start placing ball after ball. Yana shakes a little alnd almost loses her four balls, but she is able to recover it and places her fifth one. Meanwhile, Adam tries to place his fifth, but ends up losing two balls, going back to three. Emily places her fifth ball and both her and Yana are trying to place their sixth and final ball. Adam tries to pick up his peace and he does so, as within seconds he places his fourth and fifth ball and comes back to the run for immunity. Emily ends up dropping her sixth ball and has to place a new one. In the end, only one of them can place their final ball, and it's Adam, as he wins individual immunity. KALA The castaways are back to camp and have the afternoon to decide who will leave at night. Adma is happy he won immunity so he can breath easy for the day, yet he is worried about Emily in case someone has a crazy plan. Yana is made she came so close at winning once again, but failed. Emily, Adam, Trish, Sidney, Neil and Leann meet to decide what to do about the vote. They decide they need to send Yana home, because she is too much of a threat and a wild card to stay in the game. Trish has a confessional saying that the day she sees Yana leaving the game might have finally arrived. After some time, Trish, Adam and Emily are the only ones left talking. Adam asks if it isn't better for them to split the votes to make sure no crazy idol appears out of nowhere, but Emily says they can't afford splitting the vote as she is very worried Leann and Sidney are plotting something against them. Leann, Finn and Sidney are in the pond, discussing who to vote and whether to save Yana or not. Leann doesn't seem found of the idea of voting off Emily instead of Yana, and Sidney confesses she likes Emily, while Yana has been nothing but trouble the whole game. Yana joins the conversation in an awkward moment as she remembers them this is the last chance they have to split the foursome, otherwise it will be too late. Finn confesses he thinks Yana is right after all. Later in the day, Finn pulls Sidney alive and asks her to go forward with the plan to vote out Emily, but Sidney says she doesn't want to tie things and Finn suggests that she uses her idol. Sidney confesses she isn't sure about what to do, since she doesn't want to waste the chance to get rid of Yana. It's almost time to TC, and Sidney and Emily talk, and Emily gives the girl a speech, saying how much Yana could mean trouble down the road. And Sidney confesses she once again has a million dollar decision in her hand. At Tribal Council, Yana calls out on the tight foursome and how they need to make a move. Emily fights back saying Yana is even more dangerous alone than the four of them together. In the end, Yana is voted out in a 7-1 vote as Finn shakes his head and isn't sure about his future in the game once again. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... Author's Notes Category:Survivor: Congo Category:Fanon episodes